Average Day
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: A little romance, a little horror, and everything unexpected. All in all, totally the norm for the disciplianry committee at Cross Academy. Zeki.


School is an average thing, as are the things that dwell within their borders; teachers, students, vampires… At Cross Academy, the unexpected is the only thing accepted.

The school bell rang loudly as the stampede of students left the classroom. But Yuki Cross sat silently at her desk, staring at Zero Kiryu, whose face was firmly planted to his desk like it always was.

Yuki twirled her thumbs and stared off into the back, a ways behind Zero where his twin, Ichiru, stared back at her intently. She blushed and turned her attention away from him. His words had just been too much. She looked back at Zero to see he had moved farther away from her and Ichiru. She regarded him with nothing but curiosity.

_What does Ichiru mean that Zero has bad taste in women? Is he trying to imply that Zero…?' _ Yuki shook her head in disbelief. Zero just seemed to distant for stuff like that.

Yuki picked up her pencils and books and got up from her seat. As she absentmindedly examined her pencil, a light bulb went off in her head. She aimed for Zero's head and slung her arm forward, launching the pencil from her hand. It hit him dead on in the back of his head.

Yuki flinched, expecting him to explode and attack. He didn't budge.

She shrugged her shoulders and left him alone with Ichiru.

When she left, Ichiru asked the question that'd been on his mind for awhile. "Zero, how can you _like_ her?"

Zero looked up and stared evilly into Ichiru's eyes. He grunted, almost like a hiss, and then planted his face to the desk once again. So what if he liked Yuki? Like it mattered anyway… He listened to Ichiru's footsteps move towards the door.

Ichiru turned to face his twin. "Hey, Zero? Go mope around in your dorm. You've filled the classroom with a bad aura." And with that, he left Zero to his own devices.

Zero sighed and lifted his head. "I'll have to get her back for that," he winced, poking the spot where the pencil hit him. He got up from his seat and left the room alone.

MEANWHILE

Yuki fell over onto her bed. All she could think about was Zero. What were his feelings towards her? Would it affect her relationship with Kaname, whom she was getting closer to every day, but should she be getting close to Zero instead? The thoughts made her head hurt. She'd had a rough as it was. She rolled onto her side, a concerned expression on her face. _'If Zero really does have feelings for me, I'm doing nothing but hurting them.'_ Yuki closed her eyes and went to sleep.

An hour later Zero walked in to see Yuki passed out. They had always been best friends, and confessing now would just be way too awkward. He stepped over to the bed and sat down next to her.

She twisted and jerked awake, looking straight into Zero's lavender eyes. Now that he was here, the time had finally come for her to confront him about his feelings. She took a deep breath and began. "Zero… I've been wondering how you feel about… me?"

Zero shot her a look of mild astonishment. He stared at Yuki in silence.

Yuki had expected him to immediately reject the idea of having feelings for her, but he just kept staring awkwardly. She waited, yearning for an answer.

Zero continued to stare, like a cow at an oncoming train. "Well…I, uh…um…uh, well I…yeah."

Yuki's face turned cherry pink. "'Yeah? What do you mean by YEAH?"

Zero could feel this whole conversation was spiraling downward. "Well… well I… You taste good."

Yuki's face flushed.

Zero's went pale, then red with embarrassment. "Uh, that SO came out of nowhere."

Yuki just stuttered, "Zero… you mean my BLOOD, right?"

Zero was mentally spazzing out. "Uh, um…well…yeah…you see…the cow…over the moon…you know." He was breaking down. You could almost see smoke coming out of his head.

"Zero, why are you being such a spaz?"

Zero couldn't help himself anymore, he just blurted it out. "I can't help that I like you! It's just so… _meh._ Zero knew his face was red, so he hid it from Yuki.

Yuki, on the other hand, was in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought about it, and it all made since. One thing in particular. She pulled Zero's hands away from his face. "So THAT'S why you lick me before you bite me! I noticed you were the only one that did that and now I know why!"

Zero was surprised. This wasn't the he reaction he, or anyone else, had predicted. "So…you…uh… you're-"

Yuki clasped her hand over Zero's mouth. "Zero, please, all day you've been stuttering like Kristen Stewart."

Zero pulled her hand away. He had to agree with her. "Isn't that the girlfriend of the guy who's too selfish to share his glitter?"

Yuki nodded.

"Hey, Zero…"

Zero calmed down a bit. "Yeah?"

Yuki seemed really happy for a sensitive moment. "If you do like me, and you hate Kaname, why didn't you just tell me this earlier? That's kind of stupid, don't you think?"

Zero had no response. He placed his hands on Yuki's face. Maybe he could win her over. But before he did anything, Yuki stopped him.

"Zero, don't pull another Volume 5 moment, cause that disappointed everyone."

Zero felt a little confused and a little frustrated. But he wasn't the type to lose an argument. "No, Yuki. I'm gonna pull a Volume 10 moment." _ Such a cheesy Disney moment… _

He pulled Yuki close and pressed his lips against hers. Yuki could feel her heart skipping beats. She's supposed to be with Kaname, but now all of a sudden, she had another option. She felt confused, yet not unhappy, as her and Zero continued to lustfully lock lips.

Zero could feel her body tense.

Their faces parted and their eyes locked.

"You're nervous, Yuki?"

Yuki was nervous. She'd always seen Zero as a best friend, but never… "Well, I think…" but she stopped when she saw the expression on his face. She looked closer and saw… tears? Yuki was baffled. She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

Zero just stared at her. No, not at her. He was looking very intently at his hands. "Uh…Yuki?"

Yuki turned her attention to them a well. The blood vessels were becoming prominent and his skin was losing color.

"Yuki…" Zero's eyes had turned to the color of blood. His fangs fully extended. His tattoo glowed red, a symbol meaning only one thing…

Zero was falling to Level E.

"Z- Zero?" But he didn't respond. His hands gripped around Yuki's neck.

"Yuki! The gun!

Yuki shook her head. "No! I won't- can't- shoot you!"

"Please, Yuki. Just do it."

Yuki was frantic. She couldn't kill Zero, but she didn't want him to kill her. Then it hit her.

She held her bracelet up to Zero's tattoo. The air crackled. Zero flew back and hit the wall.

Yuki watched as Zero struggle to free himself. He had an odd look on his face, like something was funny…

Afraid, she ran to her bed and pulled out the pistol Zero'd given her from under it. She was shaking as she held it in her hand. She held the pistol up to Zero, so upset that she didn't even realize that her finger was nowhere near the trigger.

Tears rolled down Yuki's face, but Zero kept smiling. "Please Zero, snap out of it."

His smile widened, and he opened his mouth to say something. "I'm ju-"

BANG! The bullet hit Zero in the shoulder. He screeched in pain. Before she could shoot another bullet, Zero cried out:

"YUKI! STOP! STOP!"

Yuki lowered the gun. "Zero?"

"I WAS JUST JOKING! AHHHH!"

Yuki was utterly bemused. "What? Wait, WHAT!"

Zero was cursing up a storm.

"Why would you kid like that? I thought you were serious!"

Zero's eyes were back to lavender. The spell of the bracelet wore off, and he was writhing on the floor in pain.

"Zero, are you ok?" Stupid question. "What do you want me to do?"

They both stared into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation. They both knew what he wanted.

Zero pulled Yuki close to him.

Yuki saw his smile. "You're such a faker."

Zero brushed her hair back and licked her neck, just like he always did. Because he liked her.

Yuki just sat there and 'tolerated' it like she always did.

"Well," Zero said, "I guess it's just been an average day, huh, Yuki?"


End file.
